


A Blackbird's Redemption- An Original Story

by RainbowHoodGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Bless me ultima alternative scenes, Darkness, F/M, M/M, More characters added later, OC, OCs everywhere, Original Story - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, adult hatred, give this a chance until later chapters, heaven references, i changed my mind, i want mostly ocs, its on my bucket list to finish this thing, nation ruled by youths, very alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by his unknown origins, 16 year-old Kass Vincent felt out of place in the new birthed and gruesome post-apocalyptic earth. After a fatal accident that nearly cost him his life, Kass opens his eyes to the new world while trying to remember the motives of his escapade. There were people he couldn't seem to trust anymore, and some that he didn't know enough about.<br/>To make sense of the unknown, one must delve  deeper into the darkness. But no one ever said you would just find what you were searching for, but rather discover something you never wished you found out. </p><p>"I shed many tears. And I wasn't half the man that I thought I was. I saw my flaws; I was a coward after most situations, stubborn, stupid, but the most determined person I could ever hope to be."</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blackbird's Redemption- An Original Story

**Present Day**

 

The man was folded into darkness, sharp pains puncturing him in his spine that seemed to cut through to his heart. The sour tang of blood swarmed around him until he was left flailing for fresh air amongst the black void. This, almost aching silence tortured his eardrums as the pain seized up; his eyes narrowing as he looked around frantically in search for a light or anything that seemed familiar to him.

_What's happening to me?_

 

Then a sudden calmness engulfed him, easing the pain and blindness. The void around him faded slowly to reveal a strange new place; lush green forestry and magnificent structures built up and rose around him. The smell of death ceased and air as fresh as the wind took its place. Figures started to appear. They walked calmly with bare feet, making their way across the streets that were now forming. Their attire was that of only comfortable white cotton.

Through the crowds that were now milling around him, he could see a line of people assembling before a desk in front of a grand gate that shone through he rays of the sun. Tilting his head and dodging a few passerbys, he managed to get a glimpse of a man seated at that very desk. Mind filled with weariness, he maneuvered his way through the people, trying to catch their eye to ask where in the world he was, or where in the world he _wasn't._

The people, however, paid no mind to him, ignoring his attempts for an answer. Continuing to navigate through the beings, he stumbled to the end of the line of people which just might end up providing him with an explanation. After what seemed like hours of waiting and eyeing the people who were soon ushered in through the gate, he was finally the next to speak to the man sitting up straight behind his paper-lined desk.

This slender guy looked to be in his early thirties, neatly trimmed and dressed in the same casual white clothing as the rest of the people here. The young man approached cautiously, greeted by the pleasant smile of the other appearing from behind the face of the laptop. "Name?" The man asked with his cheeky grin.

"Um....V-Vincent. Kass Vincent." He fumbled with his words as he tried to comprehend why he was here. Hesitating when he saw the man typing something quickly on his laptop, he decided he needed to ask now. "Ahh, can you please tell me where- "

The man cut him off as looked back up at him. "Date of birth?"

"I don't see why that's important.....can you just tell me where I am?" Kass inquired. The man's face turned to an uninterested expression as he again looked down to swipe his hands across his keyboard. Kass sighed out. "I have no idea where I am, all I need is directions. I don't know why I'm even here..."

"Well, neither do I." The man responded. "Let's see....Kass Vincent....Yeah, I'm not receiving any information that you're supposed to be here yet."

Kass's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His attempts of getting a solid answer from this guy wasn't getting him anywhere. Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak, a small reflection of light caught his eye and he glimpsed down to see a small nametag pinned to the corner of the man's white shirt. It read:

[ _Peter_ ]

 

"Peter, listen-" Kass began but he stopped mid-sentence as the man's head shot up to look back up at Kass. A little surprised he was able to get the man's attention again so easily, he was about to speak again but he couldn't seem to find the right words. The gaze of the man was burning intently into him and Kass couldn't figure out why. As if realization hit him, his eyes narrowed into slits and his body stiffened, feet freezing him to the spot.

Peter continued to stare at him, but then his gaze softened and a wide grin plastered his face once again. He chuckled out. "Ha! Now you understand! Welcome, though I really shouldn't be saying that right now. You came too soon. I figured you looked a little too young, Kass."

Kass swallowed, the color leaving his face as the floor seemed to sway beneath him. "Then how do I get back.....? " he whispered out.

"Just hang on for a bit longer." Just as Peter finished, a loud bell rang once and echoed around the community of crowding people. The vibration shook Kass, almost knocking him off his feet. He struggled to regain his balance, steading himself upright again to look at Peter with wide eyes.

"Great!" Peter exclaimed, not at all phased by the bell. He looked down quickly at his laptop again, clicking something that must have been a video. The sound it produced was a mumbled language, and the man watching it looked on with interest. "I think your friends finally found you."

Kass was about to make a sound of panic, but he had no time. When he finally gazed down, he saw that his body was fading slowly to look transparent against the grass beneath his feet. He looked up desperately at Peter for help, terror streaming through his veins. "What's happening to me?" The outline remains of his body jolted and jerked in spasms as his legs buckled beneath him, pain flaring through his nerves once again.

Through his moans of agony, he heard Peter say, "Good-bye, Kassius." And with that, the teen was tossed back into darkness, all the serenity escaping him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be updated soon. I know this is mostly OC's in a new au but I really wanted to upload this story that has been brewing in my mind for MONTHS on end. I am currently in the stages of developing the finalized plot so some of the future chapters might be a little iffy.  
> And if you have a problem with what I'm writing and don't like the heaven references, then just don't read it.  
> Thanks for reading if you got this far! :3


End file.
